


Flesh Against Flesh

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much they wished, there was never such a thing as a cut and dry hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Against Flesh

“I told cha we shouldn’t have taken this case,” Dean grunted under the sopping wet weight of his brother. “But no, you just had to come up here in the mountains. You just had to come and see the fucking snow.”

Sam pressed his body closer to Dean’s trying desperately to steal any and all of the body heat that his brother had.

“I thought it would be fun. Not like I wanted to fall into a frozen pond,” Sam replied back trying to sound annoyed at his brother’s complaining but he was too cold, too frozen to have much gumption in his voice.

“Fun. Right. Hunting a fucking monster in the middle of a snowstorm is my definition of fun. This is the last time I fall for those stupid puppy dog eyes.”

Sam scoffed at that.

The two boys continued to struggle through the snow that was now falling at a more steady pace, sticking to their clothes, freezing to the already frozen Sam.

God, how could he have been so stupid. They should have waited, just a little longer. Should have waited the fucking snow storm out before deciding to hike up in the middle of nowhere to hunt the damn thing. And he most certainly shouldn’t have let Sam go off on his own like that, following it.

Monster Hunting 101: never, ever split up. No matter how capable you think the other person is, never let them go off on their own. They might get caught on an old rotten pier fighting a monster and fall through the wood into the frozen pond below.

And if Dean hadn’t heard his brother fall, his startled yelp…he didn’t even want to think of the alternatives. He didn’t want to think of his baby brother sitting frozen on the bottom of some pond that everyone has forgotten about.

Now here they were, one brother half frozen, the other worried out of his mind, stumbling through the woods trying to find some sort of shelter, any kind of shelter to get out of this storm.

Nothing. There was nothing.

I mean, the Impala was always a choice. But they would never find it in this weather. Not with the snow growing higher every passing moment. Their only hope would be if there was some sort of cabin in this godforsaken forest.

“Dean…Dean,” Sam tugged on Dean’s sleeve. “Dean, I think that I see cabin.”

Sure enough, just past the line of trees, there was a small wooden cabin that looked all but abandoned. But he could see that there was wood on the porch. Wood that needed to be burned.

And in that moment, for just a small second, Dean believed that there was someone in a higher power that was watching out for him and his kid brother.

By the time that Dean managed to pick the lock on the cabin door and set Sam down in front of the silent fireplace, he was shivering uncontrollably. There was a small battle inside of Dean about whether if he should start the fire or try to find blankets first.

Blankets ultimately won out. He could wrap Sam up in them and hopefully keep him somewhat warm as Dean tried to get a fire going with his own cold hands.

There were a few blankets in a back room that smelled of moth balls. Other than that, the beds laid bare and the cabinets in the kitchen were empty.

Sam was curled into a tight ball by the time Dean came back into the room.

He took all of the blankets, wrapping them around his brother’s shoulders, tucking them under his chin and stood there for a moment, his hand on the side of Sam’s face, just looking at his shivering form.

God, he was so stupid to just let him go off on his own. So fucking stupid and now…now Sam was going to die again because of his stupidity.

After that Dean seemed to be on autopilot, his movements almost mechanical as he gathered an arm full of wood from the porch and threw it into the fireplace. And by the grace of God, he was actually able to get a fire started.

Never mind the fact that his hands were shaking so badly that he could hardly hold anything.

The moment that the orange flame danced in front of the boys, Sam crawled closer to the fire, one hand tucked close to his body, the other holding onto the blankets as if they were giving him life.

As much as he didn’t want too, he pulled the blankets from Sam’s body, telling him that he had to get him out of his wet clothes. Sam’s body went lax as Dean pulled his boots from his feet, his shirt up and over his head, his jeans and underwear down his legs. The less wet clothes that he had on his body, the better.

Dean proceeded to do the same, strip down to nothing.

He read somewhere, sometime ago, forever ago it seemed like, that the quickest way to raise a person’s body temperature was with skin to skin contact. While Dean wasn’t the warmest himself, he wasn’t sopping wet, teeth chattering so hard that Dean could hear them from where he was standing.

Dean sat down next to the fire, pulling Sam into his lap and wrapping the blankets around the two of them. He rested his head on top of Sam’s, rocking slowly back and forth.

Now with no clothes on, flesh against flesh, Dean could tell, could feel just how cold his little brother was.

He was so cold. So fucking cold.

“It’s pretty, ain’t it?” Sam said quietly, staring out the window.

Dean stopped rocking him for a second, trying to figure out what the hell his little brother was talking about.

“The snow. It’s pretty, ain’t it?” Sam cocked his head as he watched the little white flakes fall from the sky, sticking to the cold window. “I haven’t seen it in forever. I miss it. I miss how peaceful everything is when it snows. How quiet everything is. Almost like the world stopped making noise and it's all just resting.”

Sam stopped talking as Dean resumed to rocking. Sam wasn’t sure if he was aware of his action or if it was just something that he did to reassure himself that he was still there in his arms.

“You know, this wouldn’t be a bad day to die.” He whispered. “Out of all the ways that I have, this isn’t too bad. It could almost be romantic. We’re in this cottage that no one knows about with a fire going and the snow falling. I wouldn’t mind dying like this. I wouldn’t mind dying in your arms.”

Dean clenched his jaw shut. “Sam, don’t start talking like that, alright, we’re gonna get you out of here. You’re gonna be just fine.”

It was amazing how he could just lie through his teeth now and still even remotely believe it.

“We just have to wait for this storm to pass and then we’re gonna get you back to the Impala, back to the Bunker where you’ll be sweating like a hound. Just gotta wait the storm out.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you? I thought we agreed that we weren’t gonna lie to each other anymore.” Dean was seriously becoming worried that Sam was going to break a tooth with how hard his teeth were chattering.

“Yeah, well, I ain’t gonna let you die. Not right now. Maybe when you’re ninety-seven and you’re complaining about how you can’t run five miles a day because of your arthritis. Then maybe I’ll put cha out of your misery. But not now. Not today.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
